


Years of Longing

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, highkey yukimafu, mafuyu's life journey, there is also ocmafu, when he told yuki about everything going through in his life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Di setiap lembar jurnal yang Mafuyu tulis, selalu terselip kata-kata untuk seorang Yoshida Yuki.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Years of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: I accidentally saw a tweet about Jack and Rose, so this is my first YukiMafu inspired by Titanic ending scene.

Mafuyu selalu membawa buku jurnalnya ke mana-mana. Sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna hitam dan tinta berwarna biru akan selalu kau temukan di dalam tas gitarnya. Kebiasaan ini dimulainya sejak kelas tiga SMA—masa-masa di mana dia selalu mendapat inspirasi untuk sebuah lagu dari apapun, kapanpun, di mana pun.

Awalnya hanya untuk bait-bait yang nantinya akan disusun dengan melodi yang dia dan Uenoyama buat, namun, lama-kelamaan buku tersebut berubah menjadi buku diari. Apapun yang terjadi hari itu ditulisnya; semua hal ditulisnya, sekecil apapun itu.

Ada kalanya dia merindukan Yoshida Yuki, lalu lima lembar habis ditulisnya penuh.

Ada juga di saat dia dan Uenoyama bertengkar karena hal sepele, dia tulis perasaannya hari itu.

Ada pula ketika dia bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun ibunya, dia tulis ceritanya hari itu tatkala mengelilingi _mall_ untuk membeli sebuah blus.

Satou Mafuyu menulis tentang segalanya—cinta pertama, kekasih yang membantunya bangkit, _band_ yang selalu bersamanya, ibu tercintanya, pria yang bertahun-tahun kemudian meminangnya, hidupnya, semuanya.

Setahun setelah Mafuyu mulai menulis, waktunya memulai hidup baru sebagai mahasiswa pun dimulai. Dulu di akhir tahun SMA-nya, Mafuyu masih belum terpikir akan mengambil jurusan apa karena fokusnya saat itu hanyalah tetap menjadi anggota _band_ dan bekerja di industri musik. Pada akhirnya, setelah pertimbangan selama berbulan-bulan, Mafuyu memutuskan untuk mengambil Jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang.

Suka duka yang dia alami selama empat tahun berkuliah di sana ditulisnya sampai habis empat buku; dimulai dari sulitnya berkuliah jurusan bahasa dan sastra, biaya kuliah yang agak sulit ditutupi sampai harus mencari beasiswa, debutnya Given di tahun pertama kuliahnya, pertemuannya dengan seseorang, putusnya dia dengan Uenoyama di tahun keduanya berkuliah, dan hal-hal lain yang sangat berarti baginya.

Putusnya dia dengan Uenoyama menjadi salah satu hal yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Hampir empat tahun berpacaran, mereka selalu bertengkar atas hal-hal kecil di beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpisah sebelum lebih menyakiti satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, mereka tetap berterima kasih atas semuanya dan tetap menjadi teman—apalagi mereka berada di _band_ yang sama.

Pun ketika beasiswa yang dia dapatkan hampir diputus saat Mafuyu kesulitan membuat nilai-nilainya stabil. Mafuyu sampai hampir memutuskan untuk vakum sementara sampai akhirnya dia merasa yakin bahwa nilainya untuk semester kali itu tidak akan turun. Belum lagi sejak akhir tahun keduanya berkuliah, Mafuyu sudah tak lagi bersama dengan ibunya; Nyonya Satou sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya ke surga.

Di sela-sela lembar jurnal yang ditulisnya, terselip doa-doa untuk dirinya, ibunya, anggota _band-_nya, dan tentu saja untuk Yoshida Yuki—pun bait-bait puisi mengenai kerinduannya.

Tahun-tahun setelah itu tak terlalu sulit jika dibandingkan dengan dua tahun pertamanya berkuliah. Given mulai meraih kesuksesan setelah menyanyikan OST untuk drama pagi. Nama Given mulai dicari di setiap situs, para anggota Given masuk dalam jajaran _rising star_. Tawaran datang silih berganti, baik _on air _maupun _off air_. Pekerjaan selain bermain _band_ pun dilakoni, seperti menjadi model pakaian, model untuk CF, mengisi acara _variety show_, dan lain sebagainya.

Hal-hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sibuk, namun sebisa mungkin Mafuyu mempertahankan nilai-nilai mata kuliahnya sampai akhirnya dia lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan (beasiswanya tak diputus). Satou Mafuyu diwisuda dengan dihadiri oleh tiga orang anggota _band-_nya dan beberapa teman dekat.

Malam setelah perayaan kelulusannya, Mafuyu duduk sendirian di kamar. Dua lembar penuh ditulisnya di jurnal mengenai hari itu—pun tentang ibunya dan Yuki yang diharapkannya juga ada di sampingnya. Tepat setelah tinta terakhir tergores, kekasih barunya menelepon; Mafuyu pun tak terlalu merasa sendirian.

Lulus dari kuliah, Mafuyu semakin fokus dalam pekerjaannya sebagai pemusik. Bahkan karena kemampuannya menciptakan lagu, dirinya sempat memproduksi lagu untuk solonya sendiri dan beberapa penyanyi yang dia kenal.

Lagu-lagunya selalu dinantikan, publik Jepang hampir memutarnya setiap hari.

Mafuyu juga menulisnya di dalam jurnal.

_‘Aku mengendarai mobilku ke studio hari ini. Mulai dari radio sampai toko-toko yang kulewati, aku mendengar lagu baruku diputar. Aku senang, Bu. Ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku ingin ibu ada di sini bersamaku. Yuki juga.’_

Di umurnya yang kedua puluh tujuh, nama Satou Mafuyu dinobatkan sebagai salah satu musisi muda paling sukses tahun itu, disandingkan dengan beberapa nama lainnya termasuk mantan kekasihnya. Tidak seperti anggota _band-_nya yang lain, Mafuyu hanya fokus pada musik—baik itu bernyanyi ataupun membuat lagu—sedangkan anggotanya yang lain memilih untuk menjamah bidang lain selain musik, salah satunya seni peran.

Setahun kemudian, dirinya dipinang. Meskipun begitu, tetap ada momen di mana rasanya dia begitu sendirian. Dibanding dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan sang tunangan, Mafuyu lebih memilih untuk mengujungi makam Yuki dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana.

Isi jurnal selama berbulan-bulan pun diceritakan semua pada cinta pertamanya itu. Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial, tapi Mafuyu merasa lega setelah mengungkapkan semuanya. Dua belas tahun setelah kepergian Yuki, Mafuyu sudah bisa menahan air matanya ketika mengingat sang mantan kekasih atau ketika duduk dan bercerita di depan makamnya.

Namun, tetap saja rasanya kosong. Menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai melupakan suara Yuki, mulai melupakan hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama, mulai menyadari bahwa kenangan yang dulu bisa terputar layaknya video kini hanya bisa diingatnya bagai potongan gambar tak bersuara, Mafuyu merasa sangat takut. Yoshida Yuki adalah orang yang menempati tempat spesial di hatinya sampai kapanpun, ketika kepingan-kepingan Yuki mulai hilang dari dirinya, Mafuyu ingin sekali waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

_Setidaknya, jika aku akan melupakan suaranya, jangan buat aku melupakan wajahnya._

Dia pikir dirinya tidak akan menjatuhkan air mata, namun, hari itu, hanya seminggu sebelum kepergiannya ke Amerika Serikat untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan calon suaminya, Satou Mafuyu menangis deras di depan makam Yoshida Yuki.

Lembar jurnalnya hari itu hanya diisi oleh satu kalimat, ‘Aku merindukanmu.’

Beberapa hari setelahnya, di akhir musim panas, Mafuyu menikah dengan orang yang sudah dipacarinya selama enam tahun.

Kehidupan rumah tangganya berjalan dengan bahagia. Mereka membeli rumah baru, Kedama mendapatkan dua teman kecil tambahan, karier suaminya sebagai pianis dan dirinya sebagai anggota _band _semakin sukses, mereka bahagia meski hanya hidup berdua—berlima, jika peliharaan mereka dihitung.

Di buku jurnal yang kesekiannya, Mafuyu menceritakan semua hal itu—dan nama Yoshida Yuki masih tetap tertulis di setiap akhir ceritanya.

Tahun-tahun terlewati dengan cepat, tak terasa Mafuyu yang dulu masih anak kelas dua SMA kini telah memasuki usia kepala empat. Mafuyu masih aktif bermain musik meski _off air_. Semua anggota _band_-nya juga sudah menikah, salah satu di antara mereka bahkan memiliki anak yang telah memasuki usia remaja, dua di antaranya memutuskan hidup berdua sampai maut memisahkan. Ketika tidak ada jadwal, mereka berempat masih sering berkumpul walau hanya sekadar makan-makan.

Di usia yang sudah tak lagi muda, tubuh pun lebih mudah terserang penyakit. Mafuyu sempat tak bisa ke mana-mana karena terserang flu berat, sang suami yang berada di Hongkong untuk konser tunggalnya tak mau dia hubungi—takut mengganggu, katanya. Jadi, beberapa hari itu hanya dia habiskan dengan berbaring dan menulis jurnalnya.

Lima lembar untuk sang ibu, lima lembar untuk Yoshida Yuki.

Butuh waktu dua hari penuh sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar pulih. Untungnya, di hari kepulangan sang suami, kondisinya sudah kembali fit sehingga dia bisa pergi menjemput ke bandara. Tiga jam sebelumnya, Mafuyu mengunjungi makam sang cinta pertama. Dia bercerita hal-hal kecil, tapi hari itu dia meninggalkan Yuki dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Mafuyu hanya pernah bercerita mengenai hal-hal mendasar tentang Yuki, namun, dia merasa sang suami mengerti sepenuhnya. Suaminya sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun, Yuki tidak akan pernah hilang dari hati seorang Mafuyu. Mafuyu sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung apapun soal Yuki di hadapan sang suami, tapi suatu malam dia pernah terbangun karena memimpikan Yuki.

Dan Mafuyu pindah ke ruang tengah sembari menangis menulis mimpinya di tiga lembar terakhir di jurnalnya.

(Suaminya ikut terbangun, namun dia memilih untuk membiarkan Mafuyu sendirian.)

Pada akhirnya, meskipun Yuki masih ada di hati Mafuyu, bukan berarti Mafuyu tak mencintai sang suami. Hanya saja, tempat yang sang suami dan Yuki tempati berbeda—dan Mafuyu menyayangi mereka berdua.

Sangat menyayangi sampai-sampai ketika sang suami meninggal karena serangan jantung di perjalanan menuju bandara untuk konsernya di luar negeri, Satou Mafuyu jatuh pingsan. Dunianya runtuh saat itu juga—belum lagi kenyataan bahwa gitaris _band_-nya juga baru saja pergi setahun sebelumnya karena kecelakaan beruntun tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Mafuyu tak keluar dari kamar berhari-hari sampai teman masa kecilnya datang mengunjungi di hari ketiga. Dirinya bahkan heran kenapa dia tak mati kelaparan karena makanan yang dibawa oleh tamunya itu adalah asupan nutrisi pertamanya setelah kepergian sang suami.

Semenjak hari itu, Mafuyu berhenti bermain musik. Dia tak lagi membuat lagu, hanya menulis bait-bait puisi di jurnalnya untuk orang terkasihnya. Selama berbulan-bulan, Mafuyu habiskan harinya hanya dengan bermain dengan hewan peliharaannya atau melamun menatap kebun yang tak terurus. Selain hari pemakaman sang suami, Mafuyu belum sanggup memberanikan diri mengunjungi makamnya lagi.

Sampai akhirnya, di saat tanggal meninggalnya sang suami kembali datang, Satou Mafuyu baru berani pergi berkunjung. Bunga kesukaan sang suami ditaruhnya di sana, Mafuyu berdoa sangat lama. Setelah itu, dia pergi mengujungi makam sang ibu dan Yuki yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Saat berdoa di makam ibunya, Mafuyu masih bisa mengontrol suaranya untuk tetap tegar, namun ketika dia mengunjungi makam Yuki, melihat foto Yuki yang sudah hampir pudar di atas makamnya berhasil membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

Dia menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk menangis di sana—merasa sedih, merasa kesepian, merasa dunia tidak adil padanya.

Mafuyu yang tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan dengan baik merasa tersiksa. Orang-orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya sudah pergi. Yuki, ibunya, Uenoyama, suaminya—keempat orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada tempat bercerita, tak ada yang bisa memeluknya. Karena rasa sedih yang terlalu dipendamnya, Mafuyu masuk rumah sakit di usianya yang kelima puluh, hanya dua tahun setelah kepergian sang suami.

Dia berbaring di atas kasurnya, hanya berdua bersama jurnalnya yang hampir habis.

Lembar-lembar terakhir ditulisnya khusus untuk mereka berempat sebelum akhirnya Mafuyu menatap matahari terbenam terakhirnya dengan senyum sedih yang terlukis.

Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya ringan seperti terbang, dan ketika dia membuka matanya, Mafuyu tak lagi berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit, melainkan di sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai. Dia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang saling bertimpa, pun suara musik yang begitu keras.

Sebuah suara menyapa.

“Mafuyu,” dirinya berbalik.

Suaminya di sana, tersenyum padanya dengan penampilan persis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu di tahun terakhir kuliahnya; Mafuyu refleks melihat dirinya sendiri, dia memakai baju yang selalu dipakainya saat masih menjadi mahasiswa, bukan lagi pakaian rawat inap.

Satu tatapan pada tangannya yang tak keriput, Mafuyu tahu bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang pria tua berusia lima puluh tahun.

Mafuyu ingin menjawab, namun sang suami lebih dulu menyambung perkataannya, “Dia menunggumu.”

Kemudian tubuhnya didorong, diarahkan menuju keramaian. Mafuyu menoleh ke belakang, melihat suaminya yang melambaikan tangannya kemudian menyusuri sekumpulan orang yang sibuk menyanyikan entah lagu apa.

Dan matanya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Uenoyama.

Mafuyu tersenyum refleks, Uenoyama di hadapannya bukan lagi pria berusia empat puluh tahunan, namun anak remaja berusia enam belas tahun, sama ketika Mafuyu pertama kali mengenalnya di atas tangga sekolah saat jam makan siang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lalu, Uenoyama juga mengatakan hal yang sama, “Dia menunggumu.”

Uenoyama mendorong tubuhnya pelan sampai akhirnya Mafuyu kini benar-benar berada di tengah keramaian. Suara musik terdengar semakin keras, suara orang-orang mulai menyakiti telinganya. Selain dua orang tadi, Mafuyu tak kenal siapapun. Di antara wajah-wajah yang dilihatnya, tak ada satu pun yang dia tahu.

Sampai akhirnya,

sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari atas panggung.

“Mafuyu!”

Mafuyu tahu jelas suara siapa ini. Suara yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu dia lupakan, suara milik seseorang yang sangat ingin dia temui—

—Satou Mafuyu berlari, melewati kerumunan, melintasi puluhan orang,

untuk menemukan Yoshida Yuki berada di atas panggung dengan gitar merah kesayangannya.

“Mafuyu, ayo naik!” Dia berseru sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada sang kekasih yang terpaku di depan panggung.

Yoshida Yuki memakai baju yang selalu dia pakai saat kencannya dengan Mafuyu, persis sama dengan apa yang Mafuyu pakai saat ini.

_Ah—_

“Ya,” Mafuyu menerima uluran tangannya, sekuat mungkin berusaha menahan tangisnya walau gagal ketika Yuki memeluknya erat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mafuyu tak ingin pergi, Mafuyu tak ingin melepaskan, Mafuyu ingin Yoshida Yuki terus memeluknya seperti ini selamanya.

Ketika pelukan Yuki melonggar, dirinya tersentak kaget. “Yuki?”

“Aku merindukanmu,” Yuki berbisik, tangan kanannya mengelus pipi sang kekasih sebelum kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dengan lembut.

Satou Mafuyu tersenyum, lalu membalas ciuman sang kekasih penuh kerinduan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Entri jurnal terakhir Satou Mafuyu:

[Aku ingin bernyanyi bersama dengan Yuki di atas panggung, meski hanya sekali, meski hanya lima menit. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sangat ingin memeluknya.]

* * *

**The End**


End file.
